The invention concerns an attachment arrangement for the attachment of a system to a structure, in particular lines to a primary structure of an aircraft, and also a method for the attachment of such a system to a structure.
Components in aircraft such as lines, in particular power signal cables, data cables or respective cable harnesses and air-conditioning pipes, are often directly fixed to sections of a primary structure of the aircraft such as stringers, frames or cross beams by means of cable binders. As shown in DE 10 2006 053 996 A1 and also in DE 10 2009 022 175 A1, the lines can however be indirectly attached to the structural sections in combination with attachment arrangements. The attachment arrangements themselves are either fixed to the structure by rivets extending trough respective rivet holes in the structure, by a snap- and click connector or they are bonded to the structure by an adhesive.